


Padre, mi perdoni perché ho peccato

by AstridDBG



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridDBG/pseuds/AstridDBG
Summary: Padre Jooheon ha un disperato bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiuti all'orfanotrofio. Finalmente arriva Suor Sanga, l'unica donna tra tanti bambini e ragazzi, ognuno a suo modo speciale.





	1. Capitolo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409697) by [AstridDBG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridDBG/pseuds/AstridDBG)



Rumori di spari squarciarono il silenzio della notte. Era una cosa non rara, in quelle parti. Zona di confine tra i regni di due clan malavitosi, era spesso terreno di morte e pianti. Di giorno tuttavia pullulava di vita, gente povera e tranquilla si impegnava per provare a tirare avanti il più possibile, chi aveva figli da mandare a scuola e chi genitori da accudire. In questa duplicità viveva don Jooheon, e da lui dipendeva anche la vita di vari orfanelli. Era tutto il giorno che aspettava suor Sanga, e stava iniziando a preoccuparsi del suo mancato arrivo. Non aveva modo di contattarla, e della sua venuta era stato avvisato tramite una raccomandata, arrivata qualche giorno prima. Erano anni che chiedeva che gli venisse inviato un aiuto, perché ormai solo quello dato dai volontari non bastava, ma nessuno voleva andare in un luogo così pericoloso. Il suono dei colpi di pistola era arrivato come distrazione dalla sua preoccupazione, infatti appena li sentì prese la valigetta del pronto soccorso e si fiondò fuori dall’orfanotrofio. Aveva una paura tremenda, andare fuori da solo, con solo una torcia quasi scarica, perché sapeva che spesso i lampioni non funzionavano. Si fece il segno della croce una volta messo piede in strada, e si diresse verso la provenienza degli spari.

Aveva combinato un pasticcio, perché era così stupido? Questo era il succo dei pensieri che giravano nella testa di Changkyun, solo espresso con tono più mite. Stava scappando dal suo ormai vecchio capo, che aveva appena derubato. Non era un ragazzo che dava nell’occhio, stava sempre sulle sue e cercava di non creare casini, a differenza degli altri scagnozzi. Ed era stato grazie a queste sue caratteristiche che era per caso riuscito a sentire una conversazione che non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare, in cui il boss diceva al suo braccio destro che doveva spostare quattro miliardi di Won che si trovavano nella cassaforte, assieme al codice per aprirla. Solo che poi se ne erano andati, lasciando Changkyun con le mani in tasca che si stringevano attorno ai ferri per scassinare le serrature, la sua specialità. Poi le sue gambe si mossero da sole, portandolo via dal corridoio buio in cui si trovava e davanti alla porta dell’ufficio del boss. In un attimo fu dentro e in ancor meno aveva aperto la cassaforte. I soldi erano già dentro ad una sacca, quindi la prese e uscì. Doveva fingere di non aver nulla da nascondere, e indossò la sua più perfetta espressione di indifferenza. A quell’ora non c’era molta gente in giro nel palazzo del boss, e i pochi che incontrò non fecero domande: non si durava molto se si era curiosi, lì. Stava per uscire dal palazzo quando qualcuno lo chiamò e una goccia di sudore freddo gli scese lungo il centro della schiena.  
«Ehi, tu, dove stai andando?»  
«Ehi, amico, il Destro mi manda a spostare ‘sta merda.» disse lui, scuotendo leggermente la borsa che tiene su una spalla. «Non m’ha detto cosa ma credo sia della grana del cazzo.»  
L’altro lo guardava un po’ di sottecchi, come se avesse notato che qualcosa non quadrava, ma non riusciva a capire cosa. Per sopravvivere in un ambiente del genere devi sviluppare un sesto senso, e il suo stava dicendo qualcosa.  
«Bello, voglio finire ‘sto impegno al più presto. Se vuoi darmi una mano poi ci facciamo una birra e ne rolliamo una. Stai?»  
«Chi ti credi, merdina, mica mi faccio vedere con un poppante del cazzo come te in giro. Sparisci, checca.»  
Abbassò il capo come se si fosse offeso, ma a stento trattenne un sospiro di sollievo. Girò i tacchi e si allontanò da quel posto, i piedi che scalpitavano per mettersi a correre, ma il cervello gli diceva che sarebbe stato peggio. Ogni metro che faceva, sentiva la borsa pesare sempre di più, e diventare più grande, come un bersaglio che si ingrandiva a dismisura. Non riusciva a pensare a dove nascondere i soldi, in modo che potesse prenderli in un secondo momento, perché sarebbe stato più veloce a scappare senza di essa. Sovrappensiero non si accorse di essere entrato in territorio nemico. Ecco dove lo avrebbe nascosto! Gli altri non sarebbero potuti entrare in massa a cercarlo, armati soprattutto, senza che il clan rivale se ne accorgesse e andasse all’attacco. Girò un po’ a vuoto, ma ogni minuto allo scoperto era sempre più rischioso. Avrebbe dovuto aver fiducia nella dea bendata, che non lasciasse scoprire a nessuno il suo nascondiglio, giusto per un paio di giorni, in modo che si calmassero le acque. Vide una grata che conduceva a un seminterrato, con sopra sparsa immondizia e casse di legno rovesciate, e gli sembrò che non fosse aperta da tempo. Il lucchetto era arrugginito ma riuscì ugualmente a forzarlo. L’aria che lo investì una volta aperta la botola lo fece quasi vomitare, tanto puzzava di muffa e altre cose che era meglio non sapere. Mise la borsa dietro la porta, in modo che non si vedesse nel caso qualcuno fosse entrato. Cercò di risistemare tutto com’era prima, e si allontanò, cercando di stare sul confine tra le due zone. Doveva disfarsi del telefono e aveva già un piano. Si diresse verso una delle zone più frequentate dai taxi, e una volta arrivato cercò una preda. Vide un uomo sul bordo della strada, con un trolley in una mano e una sigaretta accesa nell’altra. Gli si avvicinò, tirando fuori una sigaretta dal pacchetto.  
«Scusi, signore…» disse a questo, che lo guardo sospettoso, prima di rendersi conto che aveva davanti un ragazzetto. Changkyun sollevò la paglia. «Ha da accendere? Ho prestato il mio alla mia ragazza e ovviamente è diventato suo.»  
Il signore rise e mise una mano in tasca, per prendere l’accendino e lo porse al ragazzo. «Cosa non si fa per le donne.»  
«Vero, ma se non ci fossero dovremmo accontentarci delle mani. Alla fine non mi frega un cazzo di un accendino in meno, ogni tanto.»  
L’uomo rise, un po’ in imbarazzo, e si riprese l’accendino che il ragazzo gli porgeva.  
«Guardi, ce n’è uno libero. Lasci che l’aiuti, sa, per sdebitarmi.» E così facendo prese il trolley e si avvicinò al taxi, al quale aprì il baule e ci mise la valigia, l’uomo non fece nemmeno in tempo a reagire, se Changkyun fosse stato un ladro non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a rubargli tutto. E invece lui, senza farsi vedere, aveva infilato il telefono nella tasca esterna del trolley. Salutò l’uomo, ringraziandolo ancora per avergli acceso la sigaretta, e si allontanò. Non aveva percorso che un paio di vie quando si accorse che qualcosa non andava, le mani in tasca stringevano i ferri per scassinare, anche se sapeva che non lo avrebbero aiutato molto. Poi iniziarono i colpi, che sembravano arrivare da tutte le parti.

I colpi erano cessati e subito il loro posto era stato preso dalle sirene della polizia. Per strada c’erano gruppetti di persone che erano usciti dai loro appartamenti per commentare, morbosamente curiosi della possibile strage avvenuta. Don Jooheon chiese indicazioni per raggiungere il luogo, così da poter prestare primo soccorso. Tante volte le ambulanze non venivano fatte arrivare, bloccate dai clan rivali, in modo che ci fossero più vittime possibili tra i nemici, anche a costo di quella dei propri compari. Per gli abitanti della zona era ormai normale vedere il giovane prete sui luoghi degli scontri. Fortunatamente non c’era nessun morto, per lo meno in strada, e i feriti erano pochi, di entrambe le fazioni, nessuno colpito in modo grave. Dopo una ventina di minuti le ambulanze erano arrivate, quindi il prete lasciò le cure in mano a chi di competenza e si avviò verso casa. Certo non si aspettava, svoltato l’angolo, di trovare una suora, con il vestito tutto spiegazzato e sporco, che trasportava una vecchia valigia.  
«Sorella, cosa ci fa qua?»  
La suora si girò e guardò la persona che l’aveva chiamata, e vide che era un giovane prete, coi capelli biondi un po’ scompigliati.  
«Oh, fratello,» disse lei con voce leggermente roca, poi si schiarì la voce e ricominciò. «qui c’è appena stata una sparatoria…»  
«Lei è appena arrivata?» chiese lui, e quando lei annuì in risposta capì che doveva essere lei. «Ma certo, lei è suor Sanga! La stavamo aspettando tutto il giorno. Io sono don Jooheon, mi segua, mi segua, che la accompagno all’orfanotrofio. Non è un posto sicuro questo.»


	2. Capitolo due

Visto dall’esterno, l’orfanotrofio era un edificio anonimo, e come quelli vicini aveva le pareti leggermente scrostate e macchie scure qua e là. Il sole aveva cominciato a sorgere e a provare a rallegrare quel triste paesaggio. All’interno invece sembrava un museo d’arte contemporanea, con mobili di qualsiasi genere, un tavolo di legno massello con attorno sedie tutte diverse, sia nel colore che nella forma che nel materiale, ma la differenza stava nel fatto che quel posto era vissuto. Si vedevano oggetti lasciati in giro, delle chiavi sulla credenza, un bicchiere con dell’acqua sul piano della cucina, una felpa ripiegata sullo schienale di una sedia. Quel mattino, come quasi ogni giorno, alcuni dei giovani residenti stavano preparando la colazione, assieme a don Jooheon. Era stato il primo a svegliarsi, come sempre, per andare a dire messa per i pochi fedeli che non potevano assistervi in altri orari. Quella della mattina era sempre breve e carica di buone energie per aiutare i partecipanti durante tutta la giornata. Tornato in casa, iniziò a svegliare tutti, iniziando da quello che gli altri consideravano “la mamma”, ovvero Kihyun. Sì, perché non c’erano figure femminili lì, erano tutti maschi, sia bambini che aiutanti. Ma da quel giorno sarebbe stato diverso. Con l’aiuto di Kihyun, svegliò gli altri bambini, poi i due andarono in cucina a preparare la colazione per tutti. Man mano che gli altri arrivavano, davano una mano con quello che c’era da fare, poi Jooheon li salutò per la giornata, lasciando a loro il compito di risistemare tutto. Altri poi andarono a scuola, accompagnati da alcuni dei più grandi che invece l’avevano abbandonata da tempo. Restarono così in tre, davanti a dei caffè fumanti, con nessuna voglia di parlare, ancora troppo intontiti dal sonno. A dire la verità c’erano altre due tazze, ma non i rispettivi proprietari. Uno ritornò dopo qualche minuto, perché era incaricato di accompagnare i bambini fino alla fermata dell’autobus. Appena lo vide, Kihyun gli disse qualcosa.  
«Ehi Minhyuk, visto che sei già in piedi, vai a vedere se Hyungwon sta ancora dormendo.»  
«Eh, cosa, io sono andato ieri, oggi tocca a Hoseok!» ribatté quello, indicando il ragazzo moro che si stava lisciando la frangia davanti ad uno specchietto rotondo.  
«Guarda che io sono andato l’altro ieri» disse quello, sull’orlo delle lacrime, per il tono che Minhyuk aveva usato con lui.  
Senza dire una parola Hyunwoo si alzò, diretto verso le camere da letto. Dopo qualche minuto lo videro tornare con in spalla quello che sembrava un cadavere. Lo fece sedere e gli appoggio la testa sul tavolo, rivolta verso il bordo, e quella fece un verso che rassicurò tutti sul fatto che l’amico non fosse morto davvero. Poi prese l’ultima tazza dal tavolo, ci infilò una cannuccia e l’avvicinò alle labbra del ragazzo, che iniziò a bere, come un cucciolo di gatto, con gli occhi chiusi, fidandosi ciecamente di quello che gli veniva dato. Quando si sentì il rumore di risucchio a vuoto, decise che poteva avere le forze per iniziare la giornata, e si tirò su, stiracchiandosi tutto.  
«Che giornata di merda» disse poi, dopo aver sbadigliato.  
«Ma se non è nemmeno iniziata! Piuttosto, avete sentito il casino stanotte?» cambiò discorso Minhyuk.  
«No, ma l’ho letto stamattina sul giornale» disse Kihyun.  
«Cosa? Non intendevo quello, ma qui. Il don è tornato con qualcuno!»  
«Eh, stai dicendo che si è portato dietro qualche poveraccio coinvolto nella sparatoria? Ancora?! L’ultima volta è quasi stato accusato di rapimento» commentò Hoseok.  
«Ah, io avevo pensato che ci stesse nascondendo un’amante» spiegò imbarazzato Minhyuk, prima di ricevere uno scappellotto da Hoseok.  
«È un prete, ha fatto il voto di castità, sai?» intervenne Hyungwon.  
«Vabbè, anche se portasse qualcuno ogni tanto non lo giudicherei. Anzi, forse sarei geloso…» Avevano smesso di ascoltare Minhyuk e le sue idiozie perché in quel momento tornò l’argomento delle sue chiacchiere, accompagnato davvero da qualcuno.  
«Buongiorno bambini, dormito bene? Sono felice di annunciarvi che da oggi dovremo aggiungere alla tavola del Signore un altro piatto. Questa è suor Sanga, è arrivata ieri sera, dopo anni che chiedo che ci sia inviato un aiuto.»  
Nella cucina calò un silenzio assordante, rotto poco dopo da un commento non necessario di Minhyuk.  
«È sicura di non essere un uomo?»  
Le orecchie del don si erano infiammate, trovandosi in imbarazzo come poche volte in vita sua.  
«Come pretendete che vi tratti da adulti e smetta di chiamarvi bambini se poi vi comportate in questo modo infantile con gli sconosciuti. Scusatevi tutti, subito!»  
«Mi scuso solo io, dato che gli altri non hanno colpe. Mi dispiace se si è sentita insultata, Sorella. Io sono Minhyuk e ho quindici anni. Le porgo il mio benvenuto all’orfanotrofio.»  
Suor Sanga non si era scomposta, e stava guardando tutti senza tradire alcuna emozione. Poi si schiarì la voce.  
«Grazie Minhyuk, le tue parole mi rendono felice. Spero di potervi conoscere in breve, in modo da potervi aiutare in qualsiasi modo. Avete già fatto colazione?»  
«Si sieda, Sorella. Io sono Kihyun, ho quindici anni come quella boccaccia di Minhyuk, di solito mi occupo di preparare i pasti, assieme al Don e a chi è di turno. Qua ci arrangiamo come possiamo.»  
Seguirono le presentazioni degli altri ragazzi, mentre veniva preparata la colazione speciale di benvenuto per la Sorella. Partendo dal Hoseok, il più grande, di diciassette anni, poi il ragazzo silenzioso con la pelle scura, Hyunwoo, che era di un anno più giovane, e infine Hyungwon, il più giovane, di quattordici anni, stesso numero di ore che dorme in un giorno. Con loro, di solito, c’era un altro ragazzo, di poco più giovane, ma era un po’ strano e spesso spariva per giorni o stava sa solo, come in quel momento. Il resto dei bambini che vivevano lì avevano dai quattro ai dieci anni, e andavano tutti a scuola. I sei più grandi avevano tutti abbandonato la scuola appena possibile e cercavano di guadagnare qualcosa facendo lavoretti in giro per il quartiere. Il primo a partire fu Hoseok, dicendo che aveva un appuntamento con una cliente molto importante, poi anche gli altri iniziarono ad avviarsi verso le loro mete, tranne Hyunwoo, che invece andò nella stanza che era stata adibita a palestra, per allenarsi un po’ prima della gara di quella sera. Il silenzioso ragazzo era una promessa del nuoto e avrebbe dovuto sostenere una qualificazione per le regionali. Rimasero dunque solo Jooheon e Sanga in cucina. L’uomo leggermente a disagio per la presenza femminile, la prima da quando stava all’orfanotrofio.    
«Sorella Sanga, penso che per la mattina non ci sia molto altro da fare, siccome le ho già mostrato le zone principali. Se ha domande non si faccia problemi a chiedermi. Può anche fare affidamento ai ragazzi che ha visto poco fa» disse Jooheon.  
Sanga era silenziosa, sorseggiando il suo caffè, cercando le parole da dire. «La ringrazio Fratello, sono certa che non avrò problemi durante la mia permanenza qui.»  
Il Don poi annunciò di avere delle commissioni da fare, e si congedò dalla suora. In verità, non aveva impegni fino a mezzogiorno, ma negli ultimi mesi un problema aveva iniziato ad affliggerlo. Era molto in imbarazzo a parlarne con chiunque, perciò si faceva più di mezz’ora di autobus per allontanarsi e andare in una chiesa in cui nessuno lo conosceva, per poter confessarsi senza timore. Il fatto che fosse prete faceva in modo che non stonasse nell’ambiente buio e freddo della chiesa, e aspettò che nessuno le potesse vedere per entrare nel confessionale.  
«Padre, mi perdoni perché ho peccato.»


	3. Capitolo tre

«Padre, mi perdoni perché ho peccato.»

«Dimmi cosa hai fatto, figliolo» rispose lui.

«Ho avuto pensieri impuri per tutta la settimana.»

«Raccontami.»

«Vivo in castità da molti anni, ma ultimamente ho iniziato ad ammirare il corpo di alcuni uomini, non mi era mai accaduto. Durante la mia adolescenza mi era capitato di provare qualche pulsione nei confronti di qualche ragazza, senza approfondire perché volevo aspettare il matrimonio. Ma forse il mio problema era un altro. Delle volte mi sveglio in uno stato peccaminoso, addirittura.»

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui il confessore si prese del tempo per poter trovare le parole.

«Spesso il Signore ci pone davanti tentazioni per valutare la nostra fede. Altre volte ciò ci può mostrare che la via che stiamo percorrendo non è quella che Lui ha pensato per noi.»

Quella risposta Jooheon l’aveva già sentita varie volte, ma non lo aveva mai aiutato. Sconsolato, prese l’autobus di ritorno, controllando sull’agenda gli impegni del giorno. Per prima cosa aveva la distribuzione del pranzo alla mensa dei poveri. Si sarebbe poi spostato all’ospedale per dare l’estrema unzione a un paio di suoi fedeli. Alle 17 sarebbe andato in piscina ad assistere alla gara del piccolo Hyunwoo, che ormai era già più alto e muscoloso di lui, ma nel suo cuore sarebbe sempre rimasto il bambino paffutello che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima.

 

Sanga era stata lasciata sola all’orfanotrofio. O meglio, Hyunwoo era ancora lì, impegnato coi suoi allenamenti. Perciò si ritirò in quella che sarebbe stata la sua stanza per il futuro, anche se non sapeva per quanto tempo sarebbe rimasta. Don Jooheon era stato molto gentile, e le aveva lasciato il suo spazio per ambientarsi, però era decisa a iniziare ad aiutare il prima possibile, cercando di rendere quel rifugio accogliente per tutti. Nella sua camera c’era solo lo stretto indispensabile: un letto, un armadio, una scrivania, una sedia, una panca e un inginocchiatoio rivolto al crocifisso. L’armadio era vuoto se non per i cambi delle lenzuola, e sulla scrivania c’erano una bibbia, dei quaderni e varie penne. Per prima cosa disfò la valigia, mettendo gli indumenti nell’armadio, mentre la valigia venne messa sopra il mobile. Dentro c’erano anche un’agenda, una bibbia personale, un rosario e varie carte. Ripose tutto nel cassetto della scrivania, tranne l’agenda, che aprì per controllare cosa avesse scritto la suora. Le pagine da quel giorno in poi erano ancora vuote perché non sapeva che impegni avrebbe potuto avere una volta arrivata all’orfanotrofio. Iniziò a riempirla, scrivendo che alle 17 c’era la gara di Hyunwoo. Poi prese un foglio e scrisse i nomi dei cinque ragazzi che aveva conosciuto la mattina e una breve descrizione fisica e dei loro impieghi, quel poco che gli avevano raccontato quella prima mattina. In un lampo era già arrivato mezzogiorno e il suo stomaco brontolò. Si accorse che non sapeva che piani avessero tutti per il pranzo. Poco dopo senti qualcuno bussare alla porta: era Hyunwoo che le chiedeva se avesse fame anche lei. Assieme andarono in cucina dove il ragazzo si offrì di preparare del ramyeon, mettendo l’acqua a bollire nel pentolino. Siccome il ragazzo era di poche parole e la suora ancora non sapeva come comportarsi in sua presenza, entrambi si sedettero al tavolo ad aspettare, in silenzio. Hyunwoo prese un giornale e iniziò a fare le parole crociate, senza dire una parola. Quando l’acqua iniziò a bollire, si alzò per mettere la pasta e le polverine dentro. Poi si risedette, ma si notava che voleva dire qualcosa da modo in cui guardava verso la suora e cambiava continuamente posizione sulla sedia. Finalmente trovò il coraggio per chiederle di aiutarlo con le definizioni che non riusciva a risolvere.

Erano così concentrati che l’unica cosa che richiamò la loro attenzione fu il grido di Kihyun.

«Dannato Hyunwoo, che cazzo stai combinano?!»

Il ragazzo e la suora alzarono la testa di scatto, e videro Kihyun che correva verso il fornello, spegnendolo e buttando la pentola nel lavandino, dopo aver aperto l’acqua.

«Mi scusi suor Sanga, ma questo idiota sa bene che deve stare lontano dalla mia cucina. Non è la prima volta che mi brucia le pentole e rischia di mandare a fuoco tutto l’orfanotrofio.»

La rabbia aveva fatto ingrandire l’esile ragazzo, e né il nuotatore né la suora riuscirono a rispondere altro se non scuse per essersi distratti con il fuoco acceso. Furono scacciati dalla stanza e mandati a pulire altre stanze mentre Kihyun iniziava a cucinare qualcosa di veloce.

Poco dopo tornò anche Hoseok e i quattro consumarono un pasto veloce, prima di tornare ognuno al proprio lavoro.

«Suor Sanga, immagino che si sia annoiata a morte stamattina. Le va di venire con me? Devo fare delle foto alla scuola per il giornale.» Propose Kihyun. Alla risposta affermativa della suora aggiunse: «Lì troveremo Minhyuk e poi andremo direttamente alla gara di Hyunwoo.»

Ci misero circa una ventina di minuti di cammino nel tiepido pomeriggio per raggiungere la scuola. I bambini avevano finito le lezioni e stavano seguendo delle attività supplementari. Kihyun era di poche parole mentre scattava alcune foto all’esterno. Ogni tanto indicava un bambino e diceva a Sanga il nome e qualche informazione, perché era un suo fratello dell’orfanotrofio. Entrarono nell’edificio e in alcune classi. Il vocio dei bambini era rumorosissimo e Sanga si sentì un attimo spaesata. Si sedette su una panca, una mano sul petto. Il click dell’obiettivo la fece riprendere.

«Sa Sanga, ha proprio un bel profilo. Mi piacerebbe fare delle foto a lei e al Don vicini. Me lo permetterà?» chiese il giovane.

Non vide niente di male nell’essere il soggetto degli scatti di Kihyun, quindi accettò. Le disse poi di seguirlo che dovevano andare da Minhyuk al piano di sopra. In fondo al corridoio si trovavano le scale dai bassi gradini, in modo da non affaticare i bambini con passi esagerati. Come al piano di sotto, si susseguivano file di porte tutte uguali. Il ragazzo si voltò portandosi un dito alla bocca per indicare di fare silenzio e si infilò in una porta, senza bussare. In quella stanza c’era silenzio, se non per una voce adulta che parlava lentamente. I banchi erano stati spostati in fondo alla stanza, assieme alle sedie. Kihyun fece segno alla suora di sedersi, mentre lui si muoveva per trovare la giusta angolazione per le foto. I bambini erano seduti a terra in un semicerchio, su più file disordinate, e in mezzo a loro c’era Minhyuk, anche lui in terra, ma con un libro sulle ginocchia. Stava leggendo ai bambini una storia su una rana, la luna e il vento. Ma non leggeva solo le parole: mimava i gesti, imitava i suoni e faceva anche alcuni commenti propri, con il risultato che i bambini erano estasiati e non osavano fiatare o distogliere lo sguardo per non perdersi nemmeno una parte della storia. Quando il ragazzo terminò il racconto con la morale, i bambini non erano sazi e volevano che raccontasse loro ancora una, dieci, mille storie.

«Per oggi basta, micetti. Mio fratello ha una gara di nuoto importante e non posso fare tardi. Volete fare un disegno per lui, come portafortuna?» disse Minhyuk.

Alla possibilità di disegnare tutti i bambini urlarono sì, andarono a prendere fogli e colori e tornarono per terra, uno addosso all’latro, come erano più comodi.

«Ciao raga… oh mi scusi Sanga, ancora non sono abituato» li salutò Minhyuk, ridendo con se stesso. Poi si mise a parlare con Kihyun di cose che la suora faceva fatica a seguire, siccome facevano riferimenti a persone o eventi che non conosceva. Dopo un poì l’animatore richiamò i bimbi, prendendo i loro disegni e dandogli il permesso di scendere in giardino a giocare. Tutti svanirono in un secondo tranne una bambina che si avvicinò a Sanga. Senza preavviso fece un balzo e fu solo grazie ai riflessi pronti della suora, che la prese al volo sotto le ascelle, se non cadde. La fece sedere sulle gambe, a cavalcioni, le spostò i capelli dietro le orecchie.

«Signorina, devi stare attenta quando salti addosso alle persone, avvertile la prossima volta, ok?» l’ammonì Sanga, ma con un sorriso rassicurante.

«Perché porti il velo?» chiese la bambina, incosciente del pericolo che aveva appena corso. «Hai i capelli sotto?»

«Sono una suora, e certo che ho i capelli!»

«Posso vederli? Di che colore sono?»

«Mi spiace, ma è un segreto. Però ti dirò una cosa, e non devi dirla mai a nessuno. Me lo prometti?»

La bambina annuì entusiasta.

«I miei capelli sono color arcobaleno» rivelò la suora con un occhiolino.

La bambina sgranò gli occhi e si mise la manina sulla bocca, con esagerato stupore. Poi scappò fuori a giocare assieme ai suoi amichetti.

Kihyun e Minhyuk erano rimasti in silenzio a osservare la suora, in tutto l’avvenimento, anche loro leggermente sorpresi.

«È sicura di essere una suora?» chiese Kihyun.

«Bisogna sapere quando essere seri e quando lasciarsi andare agli scherzi. Ve lo devo davvero insegnare io?» rispose quella con un sorriso dispettoso. Si alzò, sistemandosi la tunica, e si diresse verso la porta. «Non dobbiamo andare alla gara di vostro fratello Hyunwoo? È meglio non tardare.»


	4. Capitolo quattro

La piscina si trovava non molto lontano dalla scuola, perciò ci misero davvero poco a raggiungerla. Ci andarono assieme ad alcuni dei bambini, che andavano alla stessa scuola in cui Minhyuk faceva l’animatore. Si tenevano tutti per mano, e formavano un serpente sul marciapiede, con Kihyun e Minhyuk in testa, e Sanga in coda, siccome non avrebbe saputo condurli alla loro meta. Si diressero verso l’ingresso dei visitatori, e si sistemarono sulle gradinate, dove due figure li stavano aspettando. Il più alto sembrava essersi appena svegliato, mentre l’altro era visibilmente stanco.  
«Non mi sono ancora seduto da stamattina. Dovevamo preparare dieci persone per un matrimonio. Dieci persone, vi rendete conto?» disse impetuosamente Hoseok, raccontando la sua giornata al salone.  
«Interessantissimo, ma i bambini?» interruppe Kihyun.  
Senza smettere di dire quanto fossero belle le damigelle e la sposa e le madri degli sposi e chiunque altro, il ragazzo indicò qualche posto più in basso sui gradini dove alcuni dei loro fratelli stavano giocando con le trottole.  
«Alla fine, quando la sposa si è specchiata, aveva gli occhi lucidi, e io sono scoppiato a piangere. Era bellissima, avrei voluto essere lei!» concluse il parrucchiere, con gli occhi pieni di emozione al solo ricordo.  
«Eccovi, ci siete tutti!» La voce del don si fece sentire sopra il vociare dei presenti, che salutò tutti, uno per uno, chiedendo anche qualcosa di specifico, dimostrando di tenere davvero a tutti loro. Per la maggior parte erano genitori e parenti vicini dei bambini e dei ragazzi che partecipavano alle gare, e molto spesso anche compagni di scuola degli orfani. Jooheon aveva uno zaino, dal quale iniziò a tirare fuori nastro e cartelloni, e assieme a Sanga e agli altri, crearono una curva da fare invidia a qualsiasi squadra di calcio. Alcuni striscioni vennero appesi alla ringhiera della tribuna e altri avrebbero dovuto essere messi contro la parete dietro all’ultima fila di sedili.  
«Hyungwon, svegliati e aiutaci, sfrutta le tue zampe chilometriche» disse Minhyuk, ma vide che l’altro non dava segni di vita.  
«Guarda che lo appendiamo su di te!»  
Aiutato dal parrucchiere, che era troppo stanco per accorgersi dell’amico seduto dietro allo striscione, legò un’estremità a un gancio. Di Hyungwon spuntavano solo le gambe.  
Iniziarono le gare, partendo dai bambini più giovani, piccoli girini che sgambettavano per raggiungere l’altro lato della vasca. All’incirca dopo un’ora arrivò il turno della categoria di Hyunwoo. Man mano che i ragazzi si facevano più grandi, il loro numero calava, così che le sue gare si svolsero in breve tempo. Jooheon, Sanga e i ragazzi tifarono animatissimamente, facendo la ola, urlando slogan. Dalla pedana, il nuotatore li guardava con orgoglio, sistemandosi gli occhialini in modo nervoso prima di ogni partenza. In ogni gara si piazzò sul podio, permettendogli di partecipare alle successive manifestazioni regionali che si sarebbero tenute nel giro di qualche mese. Infine, c’erano solo le prove dei ragazzi più grandi di Hyunwoo, che nel frattempo si era lavato e aveva raggiunto gli altri sulla tribuna, per assistere alle gare rimanenti. Una volta finito, un uomo si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli diede una busta.  
«Era uno scout?!» chiese il don, con la voce che si faceva sempre più acuta. All’assenso di Hyunwoo, iniziò a intonare un coro a cui subito si unirono tutti gli altri, saltando attorno al loro asso del nuoto. «Stasera pizza per tutti!» Si avviarono verso casa, lasciando le decorazioni dov’erano, dato che Hyunwoo si era proposto di andare a sistemare tutto la mattina dopo, siccome la piscina avrebbe chiuso dopo poco quella sera. Ogni bambino voleva una pizza diversa, chi con il salame, chi con doppio formaggio, chi con prosciutto e ananas. Hoseok si lamentò che voleva mangiare ramyeon, ma tutti lo ignorarono, essendo abituati alla fissazione del più grande.  
«Mangerò i ramyeon e metà della pizza che sceglie Hyungwon!»  
Solo allora si accorsero di aver lasciato molto di più degli striscioni in piscina.  
«Ops» sussurrò Minhyuk.  
«Come abbiamo potuto dimenticare Hyungwon! Ho smarrito una delle mie pecorelle, questo peccato non potrà più essere espiato, in nessun modo. Sono un prete finito.» Jooheon stava perdendo la ragione, ma la suora gli diede una speranza.  
«Su, non si preoccupi, fratello. Lei pensi ai piccoli, che Minhyuk, Hoseok e io andiamo a recuperare la pecorella. Io la pizza la voglio col salame piccante, vada!» disse lei.  
«Sanga, lei è una benedizione! Non potrò mai ricompensarla abbastanza» disse il don, prendendola per le spalle e abbassando lo sguardo per fissarla negli occhi, riconoscente.  
«Non deve nemmeno dirlo, è compito mio. Porti gli altri in orfanotrofio che per alcuni inizia a farsi tardi.»  
Sanga e i suoi prescelti tornarono indietro, ma purtroppo i cancelli erano chiusi. Hoseok chiamò il custode chiedendogli di venire ad aprire perché avevano dimenticato qualcuno dentro, e riferì che le chiavi erano in arrivo. I due ragazzi non si aspettavano certo che la suora scavalcasse, ma il tempo di un battito di ciglia e Sanga si trovava già dall’altra parte della ringhiera, solo leggermente infastidita dalla tunica. I giovani si guardarono allibiti ma fecero altrettanto.  
«Sanga, lei è proprio una figa» disse Minhyuk senza pensare.  
«Ragazzo, modera il linguaggio» ribatté lei.  
«Sissignora! Mi scusi, signora!»  
Come il cancello, anche le varie porte d’ingresso per la piscina erano chiuse.  
«Ragazzi, dividiamoci e cerchiamo altre porte.»  
La suora andò verso sinistra, mentre i ragazzi a destra.  
«Comunque, hai visto che forza? Non so se Joohoney sarebbe in grado di violare la proprietà privata così senza pensarci. Se Sanga fosse stata un uomo le avrei lanciato i miei slip.»  
«Sono certo che se anche lo fosse non vorrebbe le tue mutande puzzolenti, pervertito di un Minhyuk!»  
«Scherzi? Che senso ha lanciare mutande non indossate? Non sai niente di niente, te. La cosa più trasgressiva che hai fatto è stata farti la riga dei capelli dall’altro lato rispetto al solito.»  
«Come osi parlarmi così, puttanella? Non sono tutti come te pronti ad aprire le gambe per due banconote.»  
«Forse se le aprissi tu, le gambe, non saresti così represso e acido. Fottiti, anzi no.»  
«Ragazzi, qui è aperto!» gridò la suora, interrompendo il battibecco che non sapeva stesse avvenendo tra i due ragazzi, che corsero da lei.  
«Che fortuna che il custode sia stato sbadato proprio oggi» commentò Hoseok.  
Sanga annuì, ed entrò facendo luce con il flash del cellulare. Facilmente trovarono la strada per raggiungere la tribuna, e trovarono Hyungwon dove lo avevano lasciato, ovvero dietro allo striscione, con solo le gambe visibili. Minhyuk alzò un lembo e lo fece passare dietro al fratello, poi lo scosse per farlo svegliare. Questo aprì gli occhi che rimasero inespressivi come se non riconoscesse chi aveva davanti. Dopo qualche attimo parve riprendersi e chiese: «Tocca a Hyunwoo ora?» Gli altri si misero a ridere di gusto, Sanga era piegata in due e aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi. Sollevati di aver ritrovato il ragazzo, gli raccontarono delle gare e di come lo avevano dimenticato, mentre tornavano all’esterno ad aspettare il custode, a cui poi dissero della porta rimasta aperta. Questo li guardò sospettoso e li salutò annunciando di dover fare un giro a controllare di nuovo le porte, bofonchiando un “Erano mesi che non veniva usata quella porta, sono sicuro, era chiusa”. Poi tornarono a casa, finalmente, dove trovarono pizza e ramyeon ad aspettarli, oltre a un preoccupato prete che appena li vide, li abbracciò, come se fossero appena tornati da un lungo viaggio nella foresta amazzonica.  
«Sanga, grazie per averli riportati sani e salvi!»  
«La suora è una f… orza!» cominciò Minhyuk, che racconto agli altri la loro avventura, esagerando per la gioia dei più piccoli, trasformando una semplice recinzione scavalcata nella scalata di una montagna, con successivi scontri con animali improbabili. Ogni tanto Hoseok interrompeva, e anche gli altri si intromettevano nel racconto, finendo col parlare di cose completamente diverse, mentre pian piano Jooheon portava a letto i bambini. Sanga si era proposta di dare una mano ma lui si era rifiutato categoricamente, dicendo che per quella sera aveva fatto anche più del dovuto.  
«Don, posso tirare fuori il rum per brindare alla nostra prima giornata con Sanga? E anche ai risultati di Hyunwoo!» urlò Kihyun.  
«Smettila, siete ancora tutti minorenni. Solo io e Sanga possiamo.» rispose quello, facendo sbucare la testa dalla porta che dava verso le camere.  
Kihyun sollevò le spalle, come per dire “Ci ho provato”, poi si alzò e se ne andò per i fatti suoi, seguito anche dagli altri. Minhyuk e Hyungwon dissero che dovevano uscire per qualche ora, ognuno a incontrare i propri amici. In cucina rimasero solo Sanga e Jooheon, che propose di spostarsi in sala a guardare della tv e scambiarsi due parole.  
«Sono così felice che sia qui. Sa, all’inizio, quando mi avevano detto che mi avrebbero mandato una suora, ero preoccupato che i ragazzi più grandi non l’avrebbero accettata. Non hanno mai avuto una figura femminile, qui. Ma da quello che ho visto oggi, l’hanno presa bene.»  
«Oh, ha fatto un buon lavoro nel crescerli. Anche se a volte parlano male, è comprensibile, sono ragazzi. Però si sono comportati bene e mi hanno aiutato ogni volta. Sono certa che andrà tutto bene.»  
Jooheon sospirò, sapendo benissimo di chi stava parlando.  
«Minhyuk è sempre stato esuberante, ma è un caro ragazzo.»  
Sanga lo rincuorò dicendo che lo aveva intuito, soprattutto dopo averlo visto con i bambini a scuola. Poi parlarono di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare dal giorno successivo, ma che sarebbe stata affiancata sempre da uno dei ragazzi, intanto che si abituava ai ritmi della vita all’orfanotrofio. Fecero un po’ di zapping per poi fermarsi su un canale in cui davano una commedia romantica. Stanca, Sanga si appisolò dopo qualche decina di minuti, e Jooheon sorrise quando se ne accorse.


	5. Capitolo cinque

Il locale dove si trovava puzzava ed era buio. La persona con cui doveva incontrarsi gli aveva dato buca, per cui Minhyuk si trovava da solo seduto al bancone dietro ad un bicchiere di succo d’arancia, che avrebbe potuto essere scambiato per uno screwdriver. La mancanza di alcol non si doveva al fatto che era ancora minorenne, infatti delle volte prendeva dei drink seri, ma quella sera si aspettava che gli venisse offerto tutto, quindi non aveva portato molto, solo per sicurezza. Sapeva che non si sarebbe potuto controllare una volta iniziato a bere, quindi non voleva tentare la sorte.

«Dannazione, mi servivano quei soldi. Stronzo» borbottò sottovoce. Controllò sul telefono se qualcuno avesse risposto al suo annuncio, ma in genere sapeva di non aver fortuna con le cose dell’ultimo minuto. Un uomo lo avvicinò dopo qualche minuto, Minhyuk lo aveva visto in fondo al locale quando era entrato. Vent’anni prima doveva aver fatto conquiste con le donne, ma ormai rimaneva ben poco di quello che era un tempo.

«Ehi, bellezza, sei solo?» gli chiese l’uomo, la sua voce portava un odore di alcol che quasi diede il vomito al ragazzo.

«Per ora sì. La mia risposta potrebbe cambiare dopo un centone.»

L’uomo fu preso in contropiede, non pensando che il ragazzino volesse farsi pagare, così tanto poi.

«Smamma nonno, non ho tempo da perdere.» Per un colpo di fortuna in quel momento gli suonò il telefono, e fece intendere all’uomo che ora sarebbe andato da chi poteva pagarlo davvero.

Uscì in strada e vide che Kihyun lo stava cercando. Sicuramente aveva capito che era stato il fratello a prendergli le canne dalla scatola che teneva tra il letto e la parete. Questo era in parte uno dei motivi per cui era uscito, non voleva essere a casa quando l’avrebbe scoperto. Kihyun sembrava piccolo ma il suo pugno destro aveva fatto saltare qualche dente al teppista di turno che osava intralciargli il cammino. Hyungwon un giorno gli aveva detto che credeva che tenesse ancora i denti, come ricordo. Di certo non li conservava assieme alle canne, o Minhyuk li avrebbe trovati. Ovviamente Jooheon si sarebbe arrabbiato se si fossero picchiati tra loro, quindi Kihyun aveva trovato negli anni dei modi per fargliela pagare senza lasciare tracce visibili. Una mano sulla spalla lo fece distrarre dai suoi pensieri. Era il tizio di prima.

«Quanto per un pompino?»

 

Hyungwon stava morendo dal sonno, sebbene si fosse svegliato dal riposino pomeridiano solo poche ore prima. Il tizio accanto a lui aveva iniziato a parlare da quando si erano incontrati e non aveva nemmeno smesso per prendere fiato. Ma il continuo chiacchiericcio di questo gli permetteva di non dover pensare a cosa dire, visto che faceva tutto da solo. Non era un suo amico, ma si trovavano ogni tanto, Hyungwon aveva una particolare abilità che il tizio spesso sfruttava. Il ragazzo non era sicuro ma l’altro doveva far parte di una delle bande di criminali che controllava la zona. Hyungwon era consapevole che ciò che faceva era sbagliato, ma il brivido che sentiva ogni volta che riusciva ad aprire la serratura di una macchina era indescrivibile. Lo chiamavano Soffio di gas, perché per lui le serrature delle auto non avevano segreti. Vecchie o nuove, riusciva a non far scattare allarmi. Non sempre poi le auto venivano sapientemente riparcheggiate dai membri della banda. Era quasi sicuro che aveva favorito un’esplosione qualche mese prima. A volte invece veniva rubate cose, documenti o armi. Ogni volta che vedeva il don pensava a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se ne fosse venuto a conoscenza. Non aveva paura della polizia o di altre forze dell’ordine, ma piuttosto di vedere un’espressione delusa sul viso di Jooheon. Sapeva che per il don, lui e i ragazzi erano più importanti di qualsiasi cosa, quindi quando gli era stato chiesto di entrare ufficialmente a far parte della banda aveva declinato, limitando la sua implicazione solo nell’apertura delle macchine. Ciò gli permetteva di mettere da parte qualche soldo, sebbene non sapesse ancora cosa fare della sua vita. Alla mattina consegnava la posta, ma non si vedeva continuare fino a quando fosse stato vecchio. Il don non gli metteva pressioni, ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto cercare la sua strada, e sapeva che l’adulto gli sarebbe rimasto al fianco. Quella sera il lavoro era limitato, solo un paio di pezzi, tutti andati come al solito, liscissimi.

Stava tornando a casa quando ricevette un messaggio di Minhyuk che gli chiedeva se fosse già rientrato. Alla risposta negativa, gli disse di incontrarlo a qualche via di distanza da dove si trovava. Il più giovane si mise di buona lena a camminare verso l’amico, che raggiunse dopo qualche minuto. Lo trovò seduto su una gradinata che si rollava una canna, e fece solo un cenno con la testa per salutarlo.

«Rubato tante macchine?» Hyungwon si sorprese perché credeva di essere riuscito a tenerlo nascosto a tutti, ma Minhyuk era sempre stato in grado di scoprire i segreti degli altri molto facilmente. Come ci riuscisse era un mistero.

«Preso tanti cazzi?» gli rispose quindi, cercando di non sembrare troppo infastidito per la faccenda. Minhyuk accese la canna e tirò una lunga boccata. Poi la passò all’amico che fece lo stesso.

«Madonna, che cosa ci hai messo? È la roba che hai preso a Kihyun? Ha passato tutto il giorno a lamentarsi con me, come se ne sapessi qualcosa.»

«No, queste sono da parte mia, per scusarmi, ma volevo provarne un po’. Kihyun ha sempre cose scadenti, non so come faccia a farsi rifilare della merda ogni volta.»

Consumarono il resto dello spino in silenzio, finché Minhyuk si accorse che le palpebre dell’amico si stavano inesorabilmente abbassandosi.

«Forza, sveglia principessa, non ho intenzione di portare a casa il tuo culo piatto.»

«Forse è il karma, perché Kihyun usa le monete delle offerte delle candele per prendersi la roba» biascicò Hyungwon mentre trascinava i piedi verso casa.

 

Tra una nocciolina e l’altra, le mani di Hoseok si muovevano veloci sul computer, mentre modificava le ultime foto che si era fatto. Non erano le migliori con cui aveva avuto a che fare, lo ammetteva, ma erano le meno peggio. Le avrebbe pubblicate per i suoi sostenitori, come ricompensa mensile per il loro supporto. Sperava che gli altri scatti, quelli che davvero lo facevano guadagnare, sarebbero venuti bene. Li avrebbe fatti quella sera, dato che aveva la camera libera, essendo sia Hyunwoo che Hyungwon usciti. Doveva fare in fretta a posizionare le luci e il cavalletto della macchina fotografica. Gli avevano richiesto un servizio in cui indossava una divisa scolastica. Ne prese una a caso dall’armadio, e la indossò senza chiuderla, tanto se la sarebbe tolta di nuovo in pochi minuti. Il corpo glabro e solo vagamente muscoloso sembrava risplendere di luce propria grazie all’illuminazione che aveva predisposto. Le mani correvano per tutto il suo petto, mentre i click automatici della macchina scattavano, ritmicamente. Presto i vestiti scomparvero e il ragazzo restò nudo sulle lenzuola sfatte del letto. Non era meramente un fatto di soldi, sapere che ciò che faceva veniva registrato, salvato e inviato a qualcuno lo eccitava tantissimo. Le mani scesero sul suo inguine, che era già pronto a cosa sarebbe accaduto in pochi secondi. Le mani bianche era un contrasto che sarebbe risultato eccezionale in foto, anche senza l’uso di correzioni di colore. Guardò dritto nell’obiettivo della macchina e venne, la prova del suo piacere salvata come sequenza di uni e zeri. Ovviamente sarebbe solo l’originale avrebbe mostrato la sua faccia. Accettava commissioni ma a patto di tagliare la faccia. Aveva troppa paura che ciò che faceva si sarebbe ritorto contro Jooheon, e non poteva permetterlo. Quell’uomo era il padre che tutti i ragazzi non erano stati abbastanza fortunati da avere. Hoseok faceva quello che poteva per pesare il meno possibile sulle spalle del don, per questo lavorava tanto di giorno e vendeva le sue foto. Forse un giorno avrebbe smesso, non di posare, quello era un piacere di cui non credeva si sarebbe mai stancato.

 

«Fai piano che forse dormono tutti» sussurrò Minhyuk, non in modo davvero silenzioso.

Sul divano Sanga si svegliò sentendo il rumore della porta che si chiudeva, la mano scattò verso la schiena prima che potesse rendersi conto di dove si trovava. Accanto a lei c’era Jooheon, intento a leggere un libro, con il rumore della tv di sottofondo. Non poteva credere di essersi appisolata lì, col don a fianco, che mentre dormiva doveva averle messe su una leggera coperta.

«I ragazzi sono tornati. Mi sa che è meglio se vado a dormire in un letto vero» disse a Jooheon alzandosi, il quale le augurò una buona notte e tornò a immergersi nella lettura.

In corridoio si affiancò ai ragazzi e per un pezzo li accompagnò, verso le loro camere. I tre si fermarono un attimo prima di salutarsi, e Sanga tirò su col naso due volte, annusando l’aria attorno ai due. Poi li guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi e se ne andò dicendo un secco “Notte”.

«Ci ha scoperto subito. Il naso è potente in quest’uomo…» commentò Minhyuk prima di salutare l’amico e ritirarsi per la notte, fingendo di guidare una nave spaziale.


End file.
